


a bitter taste of reality

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Chara doesn't die, Agender Chara, Chara Has Issues, Chara has been abused, Chara has female parts, Knifeplay, Maybe a happy ending?, Non-Consensual Touching, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara gets very upset with their brother, and exacts revenge on him in a way their parents did. But then Asriel comes back, leading to a warped relationship two kids shouldn't be having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bitter taste of reality

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for non-consensual stuff, however the actual rapey stuff doesn't happen until next chapter. Chara and Asriel are young teens in this. Also there's a touch of violence at the end.
> 
> Please read the tags and be careful. This story is dark and strange.
> 
> EDIT: Why do people like this
> 
> this story sucks ughhh

They lay awake in bed, staring up at the deep blue ceiling, covered in white paper stars.

It had been over a month since Asriel's cowardice, and Chara was nearly healed.

They couldn't see the door from where they were lying, but they knew it was locked. Trapped in their own room, because their parents didn't trust them. A scenario that brought _many_ bad memories back.

And it was all his fault.

They trusted him! And then he'd cracked and _told_ their adopted parents.

He'd cried about it and apologized over and over to them, but they hadn't been listening.

Asriel would have to be punished for this. They would teach him a lesson, and then they would try it again. And then the monsters would be free.

They had to do what had to be done.

He would understand.

Chara no longer liked to call for assistance. It reminded them too much of bleeding out on the ground when they'd first fallen down. So they rang the bell that Toriel had left on their bedside table instead.

Toriel came and inquired about Chara's health, asking if they would perhaps like some pie or tea? Chara declined and instead asked for Asriel. "I want him to come draw some pictures for me."

Toriel agreed that would be a nice idea if Asriel wanted to. She left, seeming happy that Chara had finally asked for something. She even forgot to lock the door. Chara noticed it but remained uninterested. Revenge would take place easier inside this room.

Asriel came in later with his paper and watercolors. Of course. He could never refuse Chara's requests.

Except when it really mattered.

The thought alone brought a surge of frustration shooting through their veins.

"Asriel. Put down those painting supplies and make sure the door is locked," Chara ordered, their voice slightly raspy from disuse.

Asriel seemed confused, but he did as Chara asked. Timidly, he approached their bed. "Don't you want me to draw you a picture, Char?"

"No." Chara sat up slowly, their stomach aching. They were still healing, evidently. "Sit next to me, Asriel," they ordered.

Asriel sat down gingerly. "A-Are you okay, Chara?"

"I'm fine." Chara stared forward.

"U-Um, okay, then wh--" Asriel was cut off by Chara shoving him off the bed and landing atop him on the floor. He screamed rather loudly and began to babble, "Chara?? What are you doing?"

Chara shut him up by forcing their lips onto his, biting him like their father had done to them. They pushed their tongue into his mouth despite Asriel's muffled cries of protest. When they tasted blood, they pulled back. Asriel was bleeding, the blood starting to stain his white fur crimson. "C-Chara..." he choked out, but they stopped him.

"Why did you betray me. How. Dare you." Seething now, they struck Asriel rather hard with the back of their hand. "We could have saved them all, you idiot!"

Asriel sobbed. "I-I'm sorry Chara, I just d-didn't want you to d-die!"

Chara shrieked in his face, " _I_ wanted to die!"

Asriel's look of horror pulled them to a realization that they were being all too loud. Quietly they covered Asriel's mouth and listened for their adopted parents. No heavy footsteps. Good.

Chara turned back to their captive. "When I get done with you, we're going to do it again. And this time, we're going to do it correctly." They pulled the hidden knife out of their belt and started to slit open Asriel's arm.


End file.
